Far Away
by xStarfirex
Summary: Kyo and Tohru were to be married and live a happy life together. But Akito finds out and strongly disapproves their marriage. The result: memory suppression. But to both of them. Can love really overcome anything? Kyoru


**A/N I'm back with a new Furuba story. And I'm still busy uploading my previous stories on my laptop, so it might take a while for me to continue my other fics. Please review and if really necessary, constructive criticism is appreciated. I took the name of this fanfic from the song by Nickeback. I actually thought it made sense. Oh and the curse was long since been broken.**

**Random Thought: I like the manga DramaCon, do you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I read it.**

**Far Away  
****Chapter: 1**

**The Announcement  
****By: xStarfirex**

Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma were sitting on a bench in the park. It was a nice sunny day and everything seemed to go well.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru responded.

"There's something I wanted to ask you and waited so long to…"

"Hm?" Tohru turned to look at Kyo with a confused look. Kyo reached in his pocket and took out a small leather box. Tohru's eyes began watering as she covered her mouth with her hands, _is this it? The moment I've waited for, for so long?_

* * *

"Shigure, where's Honda-san and that cat?" Yuki Sohma asked his older cousin, the famous author, who was currently reading a newspaper on the breakfast nook.

"They went out for a romantic stroll through the park. Alone." Shigure began imagining what those two might be doing as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He was in a state of trans and hadn't noticed Yuki taking a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and dumping the contents onto his head. He snapped out of his thoughts once he realized something cold had landed on him. He looked up at Yuki, who was hovering over him in dismay.

"Don't even joke like that," Yuki said and exited the kitchen.

"-Sigh- Kids today, all they do is have fun while us adults are stuck at home…" Shigure said out loud as he got up and wiped himself with a damp cloth.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Shigure left the kitchen and made his way to the front door.

"Who could that be?" He asked aloud. He reached the door and opened it.

"Hatori!" he said excitedly. And at the mention of Hatori's name, two heads popped out on either side of him.

"And Momiji and Kisa! Please come on in!" The three entered and took off their shoes.

"Don't forget about us," Hatsuharu and Kagura said as they walked toward the front door.

"Ah, Haru and Kagura have decided to join us too!" Shigure cheered.

"And you mustn't forget the one and only, ME!" Ayame cheered as Haru and Kagura entered the house.

"Ayame! You have made me very happy today!"

"I have a tendency to do that to everyone," Ayame bragged as he entered the house with Shigure.

"Shigure-nii, where's onee-chan?" Kisa's soft angelic voice asked as Shigure and Ayame entered the room.

"She's out right now with Kyo," Shigure answered and a disappointed look on Kisa's face appeared, "But don't fret, I'm sure she'll be back any minute!"

"What's the noise all about?" Yuki's voice can be heard from the stairs.

"Yuki? That you?" Haru called out.

A moment later, Yuki entered the room and was a little surprised that so many Sohmas came to visit today.

"Why is everyone here?" Yuki asked monotonously.

"My dear baby brother, are you not glad to see us? Especially me, your caring older sibling?" Ayame said as he put an arm around Yuki. Yuki simply slapped it away.

"I'm happy to see all of you, but I'm curious, why are you all here?" he asked.

"Can't we just chill at your place for a while?" Hatusharu began making a point.

"We came by to visit because lately you, onee-chan, and Kyo-nii haven't been visiting us at the main house," Kisa said.

"And I wanted to see how Kyo was doing!" Kagura said.

"Those two should be back pretty soon, it's almost lunchtime and my little flower hasn't made me lunch yet," Shigure excused.

_You're making it sound like Tohru-chan is your maid,_ Yuki quietly thought to himself.

And as if on que, the front door can be heard opening and closing and a slight giggle escaped from Tohru's mouth.

"That must be them," Shigure assured.

Tohru and Kyo walked into the room hand in hand, smiling. Usually, they'd never do that in front of the Sohmas. But I guess now is the perfect time.

"Welcome back you two, by the looks of things, something extraordinary happened."

"Something did happen, everyone," Tohru paused and looked at Kyo, who nodded.

"Kyo and I are getting married!" Tohru cheered as she held out her hand that carried the sapphire ring on its finger.

"What!" Everyone said in shock.

"That's wonderful, onee-chan!" Kisa was the first to speak as she ran to give them both a hug.

"I'm so happy!" Momiji said as he hugged Tohru.

"That's great," Haru spoke up and congratulated them.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Kagura said and gave Tohru a hug.

Hatori simply smiled at them.

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise! I wish the two of you the best of luck!" Shigure said.

"Congratulations. Take care of her," Yuki said to Kyo.

"I always will, ratboy," Kyo responded and for the first time, there was no threatening tone in his voice.

"Oh, I simply must design the bride's wedding gown!" Ayame announced. He took out some measuring tape from his pocket and began measuring Tohru's waist.

"I will get right to work on it; I'll have it done by tomorrow! Then you may come by and try it on and I promise you will be the most beautiful bride in all of Japan!" Ayame cheered and Tohru blushed. She wasn't very aware of it, but she was pretty, with a fancy wedding gown on or just a simple wedding gown, she was pretty. Kyo seemed to think so too.

"-Gasp- I haven't prepared lunch yet!" And with that Tohru disappeared into the kitchen to prepare a meal for ten people.

Kyo followed her to help and Shigure followed him.

"Kyo, Tohru, I need to speak to you," Shigure began as soon as he was sure no one else was around to hear.

"Yes, Shigure?" Tohru turned and was met with Shigure as Kyo stood next to her.

"Are you planning on telling Akito about this marriage?" Shigure began.

"No," Kyo immediately said.

"Wahh? But Kyo, we must, he is the head of your family and we must respect him! We need his approval!" Tohru argued.

"No, Tohru, we don't need him. We're capable of doing things on our own. He's no longer the God he was before. The curse is broken and he doesn't have any power to use against us anymore," Kyo explained.

"But we can't keep secrets from him. Even if he doesn't have control over you anymore, he's still the head of the family and he deserves to know the truth."

"Tohru, I would be taking a huge risk if we told him we were engaged. I just don't … want anything bad to happen to you. Akito still has some of his strength and he's capable of hurting you. So as much as possible, I don't want him to know anything about us."

"Alright, Kyo, I understand," Tohru forfeited.

"But you understand what could happen if he finds out right? The longer you hide this from him, the more enraged he'll be in the end. He thinks the both of you are going to college after you graduate high school," Shigure said.

"We'll just hide this long enough until we came muster enough money to get out of Japan," Kyo explained.

"What about school?" Shigure asked.

"Who needs college? We need to work to get money," Kyo answered.

"Alright then, I understand. But you have to find a way to get that money quick, Akito hates it when everyone keeps a secret from him." And with that, Shigure left the two thinking about their future.

* * *

"Tohru, are you almost finished?" Kyo called out from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Tohru yelled as ran down the stairs and slipped on her shoes.

"Well, we're off to Ayame-san's store to see my gown!" Tohru called out.

"Ok, be safe," Shigure called out from his study. The door opened and closed, signaling they had left.

"And don't let Akito find you," he said softly.

* * *

"There it is!" Tohru pointed to a shop. She grabbed Kyo's hand and practically dragged him inside due to her excitedness.

"Ayame-san?" Tohru yelled out.

"Ah, Tohru! And Kyo! You have arrived!" Ayame appeared. He walked up to the couple to greet them.

"Kyo, please sit. I will take Tohru to the dress for her try on," he said and led Tohru away to a room.

Minutes later, Tohru reappeared. But this time, she wore an elegant wedding dress. The sleeves were right below her shoulder and it was floor length. It hugged her curves and complimented her figure. For a minute there, Kyo was stunned to see her. She looked like a million dollars … no wait, she was priceless in the eyes of Kyo.

"I see Kyo likes it," Ayame said, noticing Kyo stare at her with awe. Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and complimented her.

"You look so beautiful," Kyo said with sincerity.

"Thank you." Tohru blushed. This was her first time wearing something this elegant. And she liked it.

Ayame began measuring the dress again.

"It's a little loose in some places, but fear not, I will have it fixed! Come by again tomorrow and you will see the adjustments I have made," Ayame said.

"Thank you so much Ayame-san, I hope this isn't too much trouble for you," Tohru said.

"No trouble at all. I enjoy making gowns, especially wedding gowns," Ayame said. Tohru went back to the changing room to change back into her pink skirt and white tank top. She came back out and met Kyo by the front door.

"I hope to see you again tomorrow!" Ayame waved at them as he watched the two walk hand in hand back home.

"They make a very cute couple," Mine said as she stood next to Ayame.

"Yes they do, Mine, yes they do."

* * *

"So what do you want to do now, Kyo?" Tohru asked as soon as Ayame's shop was out of site.

"I don't know. Anything you want to do is fine," Kyo responded. He gazed upon his bride-to-be as she smiled at him with passion. _Her smile's gotten bigger…_ Kyo thought as he mentally compared the past Tohru and Tohru he was going to marry.

"I know! Let's visit Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they don't know we're engaged yet," Tohru suggested and Kyo nodded. _Do we really have to go there? She's gonna give me a long hard lecture about commitment…_ Kyo sighed.

They walked hand in hand to Arisa Uotani's apartment, Tohru's best friend. Her apartment wasn't that far from school, only about 3 blocks away.

"Hey Kyo? Remember when we first met?" Tohru asked all of a sudden. She wasn't the type of girl who likes to stay quiet. She wants a moving conversation.

"Yeah…" Kyo said as if he didn't want to remember how they first met.

"You crashed into my roof all of a sudden and you didn't notice I was standing behind you."

"But I _did _fix that roof."

"Yeah, that's true," Tohru giggled a bit as she remembered the incident.

"I remember that you were always so worked up into beating Yuki-kun," Tohru continued, "what happened?"

"You. You came into my life and from then on it just didn't matter to me weather I'd beat that stupid rat or not. I just wanted to be with you for as long as I could. You broke my curse and now I can be with you all I want because I don't have to be locked up in a small room for the rest of my life. I can spend my life with you." Tohru blushed and realized how much she's helped Kyo. So much has happened every since they met and Tohru never realized it until now.

As Tohru was deep in thought, Kyo caught her off-guard. He smirked and quickly kissed her passionately on her cheek. Tohru realized what had just happened and blushed.

"You're so predictable," Kyo said and smiled down at her. Tohru continued to blush as she smiled at him.

* * *

"I fear this fairytale will come to an unexpected and unpleasant end. He will find out sometime."

"Who?"

"…God…" His voice was a mere whisper but you can easily sense the fear in his voice.

**A/N Do you like it? It's my first chapter and I want to hear your opinions. Believe it or not, I wanna be an author (or something like that) when I grow up. I don't know if my writing can someday turn into a novel. There are a few stories I have written and are maybe gonna post on fictionpress but we'll see. Sorry again for not updating my other stories. I have a ton to study for if I want to pass my high school entrance exams… ahh, no time for internet! **

**I'm sorry if the next chapters don't come out as quickly as I want them to. And I'm sorry for not reviewing anymore. I just never feel like it. But I'll try and leave long reviews if I happen to read your fanfic. Please review!**


End file.
